I Came To Win
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: One-shots in the same universe as Chapters 96, 98, and 108 of Together Forever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided I really liked writing these stories in this universe. These are a collection of unrealated yet related one-shots in the same universe of chapters 96, 98, and 108 of _Together Forever_. The first three chapters are the one shots from _Together Forever_ and then the fourth one will start the new ones. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Berry!" Rachel, who was practicing basketball in the gym, turned around to see Santana Lopez walking toward her.<p>

"What's up?" Rachel asked. Santana smirked.

"Looking good." Rachel blushed. "Your game." Santana continued.

"Yea, well, we play Carmel next week. Have to be ready." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I totally understand. So Britts told me that you broke up with what's-her-face?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... Alyssa and I broke up." she said. Santana smiled.

"I never liked her. Do you know what every successful high school athlete needs by their side?" she asked innocently. Rachel shook her head. "A hot cheerleader." Santana whispered in her ear, letting her lips graze Rachel's ear before pulling away to see Rachel's eyes darken. "I'll see you later, Berry." she said, winking before walking out of the gym.

* * *

><p>"Britts, I need to ask you something." Rachel said, walking into her sister's room. Brittany, who had been adopted by Leroy and Hiram Berry when she was nine years old, looked up.<p>

"What's up, Rachel?" she asked, motioning for her sister to sit on her bed.

"Why would Santana care that Alyssa and I broke up?" the brunette asked. Brittany raised an eyebrow. "She was in the gym flirting with me, but she's never really wanted to be around me before."

"I don't know what's going on with S. She's coming over tonight though. You can ask her then." Brittany said.

"No, I've gotta get going. We've got a tournament in Columbus and we leave tonight, remember?" Rachel reminded her sister.

"Oh, right. Good luck." Brittany said, hugging the tiny brunette.

"Thanks, B. I'll see you in a couple of days." Rachel said, leaving the room. Brittany rolled her eyes at her sister's obliviousness. Then again, Santana had no idea that she knew that the Latina had a crush on her sister, just like Rachel didn't know that Brittany knew about her crush on Santana. Ten minutes after Rachel left the house, the doorbell rang.

"Hey S." Brittany said, letting her best friend in. Santana smiled and looked around the house as she walked in.

"Where's Rachel?" she asked innocently. Brittany held back her smirk.

"Basketball tournament in Columbus." she explained. Santana nodded slowly.

"Cool. I don't want her yelling at me for playing rap music too loud again." she said, covering up her disappointment.

* * *

><p>Santana sighed as she pulled out her phone. She usually teased Rachel whenever she came over, but she couldn't do that this time, so she decided to text the brunette.<p>

**Rachel**

**Not used to you not being here to yell at me for my music. -SL**

**Sorry, Lopez. Maybe next time. -RB**

**Yea maybe. Good luck. -SL**

**Thanks. -RB**

The conversation kind of ended there, leaving Santana disappointed. She would never admit this out loud, but she had a crush on the tiny brunette. She'd liked her since their sophomore year, but had never made a move. "Hey Britts?"

"Yea?"

"Why did Rachel break up with Alyssa?" she asked. Brittany sighed.

"Because she's been in love with you since middle school." she said. Santana raised an eyebrow. "And I know you've been in love with her since like sophomore year, so can you two just get together and stop asking me questions about the other?"

"Uh..."

"Don't even deny it, Santana." Brittany said. Santana sighed.

"Fine. I love your sister. I'm in love with Rachel Berry." she admitted.

"What's the big deal? Its not like she's not popular. She's the captain of the basketball team and she's led them to two state championships and will most likely lead them to two more." Brittany said.

"There's always been something in the way. She was with Alyssa for like two years." Santana pointed out.

"Did you notice that Alyssa looked exactly like you?" Santana shook her head. "I've always secretly hoped you two would get together." Santana smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Rachel was back at home. They'd won the tournament and she was spending the rest of the weekend relaxing. Her dads were both at work and Brittany was on a date with her boyfriend Artie, so she was all alone. At least, until the doorbell rang. Sighing, she got up and answered the door. "Brittany isn't home." she said when she saw Santana on the other side.<p>

"You really shouldn't answer the door in your sports bra. People might think you're easy." the Latina teased. Rachel looked down and remembered that she was wearing basketball shorts and a sports bra with no shirt.

"No one's home, so I didn't put a shirt on." she said. Santana chuckled.

"Can I come in? Britts and I were supposed to hang out, but I guess she ditched me." Rachel nodded. "Cool. We can hang out."

"Sure..." Rachel said, walking to the living room. "I'll go put on a shirt and we can watch a movie in my room."

* * *

><p>"Look at the dress." Santana said, looking through a magazine she'd stolen from Brittany's room. Rachel leaned over her shoulder to see and Santana had to bite her lip to keep from kissing the girl.<p>

"That dress is horrifying." she agreed. Santana giggled, causing Rachel to chuckle. The Latina didn't fail to notice that Rachel did not move after looking. "So, is this really what you and B spend all of your time doing?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head.

"No." she whispered, turning her head to see Rachel's face close to hers. She remained calm for two seconds before softly kissing the girl. Surprisngly, Rachel kissed back.

"What are you doing?" Rachel whispered.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to make a move." Santana explained, slowly moving her hand under Rachel's t-shirt. "You wasted your time putting this on." she whispered.

"Why?"

"Its about to come off." Santana said.

"Wait... I've never..."

"You and Alyssa never had sex?" Rachel shook her head. "You don't know how happy that makes me." Santana said, smiling.

"Why?"

"I'm in love with you, Rachel." It was Rachel's turn to smile. "And I know you feel the same way, so will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." Rachel said, kissing the cheerleader.

* * *

><p>"So you and Rachel are finally together?" Brittany asked as she leaned against her locker. Santana grinned and nodded, looking down the hall for her girlfriend. She found her standing at her locker, looking for something.<p>

"I'm giving her her space today, because of the big game. I know she likes to concentrate." Santana said, smiling at the tiny brunette's concentrated figure.

"I know my sister and she'd rather you kiss her." Brittany said. Santana blushed and shook her head stubbornly.

"The game is important to her. I'll kiss her after." she said. Rachel turned around to see her sister and her girlfriend. Santana had been kind of distant all day and it worried her, so she walked over.

"Hey Britt. Hey S." she said, smiling up at the slightly taller Latina. "Are you okay." she asked softly, cupping Santana's face.

"I'm fine, baby."

"You've been distant today." Rachel said.

"You play Carmel tonight, I want you to be able to concentrate like you like to." Santana said. Rachel grinned.

"You're sweet." she whispered, kissing the Latina.

* * *

><p>"Berry!" Rachel looked over from where she was warming up to see her girlfriend stretching and ran over.<p>

"Hey." she said, smiling softly.

"Good luck." Santana said. Rachel chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks baby. Are you coming over after the game?"

"Of course! We gon' be celebratin' baby!" Santana said in a fake gangster accent that made Rachel laugh.

"Sounds like a plan. Bye." she said. Santana grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Bye superstar." she said, winking.

* * *

><p>"Superstar strikes again!" Santana whispered in her girlfriend's ear as the game ended. Rachel laughed and hugged the cheerleader. "Though you missed a few shots you don't normally miss."<p>

"Got distracted." Rachel mumbled, kissing the Latina.

"By what?"

"Some hot cheerleader. No big deal." Santana giggled. "We're gonna be an amazing couple aren't we?'

"I have a feeling we just might be the ones who don't end after high school." Santana whispered, kissing her girlfriend again. "Now let's get to celebratin' cause we'z be goin' to Breadstix." she said. Rachel laughed and nodded, pulling Santana through the crowd and finding their friends. As they ate, Rachel sat in the Latina's lap, because Santana said she deserved it after all her hardwork. "You're amazing baby." Santana whispered in her ear.

"You are too. I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany smiled as she opened the door to reveal her best friend on the other side. "Hey San!" she said, enveloping her into a hug.

"Oof... Hey B." the Latina said, hugging back.

"What are you doing here?" Santana smiled and entered the house.

"I'm picking up Rachel." she said, not missing how Brittany's smile fell. "What?"

"I was kind of hoping you had decided you wanted some Santittany time or something." the blonde said softly. Santana smiled sadly. "You haven't been around much lately."

"Britt, I've been over a lot." Santana argued.

"But you've been with Rachel. I miss you, S." Brittany said.

"Oh B, I-"

"San?" Santana's head turned to see her girlfriend coming down the stairs, both faces lighting up with smiles as they saw their girlfriend. "Are you ready?"

"Yea, I'm ready Rach." Santana said, kissing the smaller brunette softly before hugging Brittany. "We'll talk later, I promise." she said, leaving the house.

"Bye Britt." Rachel called out to her sister.

* * *

><p>"San are you okay? You seem distracted." Rachel asked as they walked through the carnival hand in hand. Santana smiled down at the other girl.<p>

"I'm fine, Rach... Tell me about this next basketball game. Is it a big game or an easy win?" Santana asked. Rachel's face lit up. She had two passions in life: singing and basketball. She was the lead of the New Directions, the school's glee club. She hoped that if she didn't get to pursue her dream of performing on Broadway, then she would get to play college basketball and maybe even go into the WNBA, though somehow Broadway seemed like a more realistic idea. She didn't care _which_ of her dreams came true, as long as _one _of them did.

"We're playing for a spot in the state championships, so its pretty important." she said. Santana smiled and kissed the girl's cheek.

"I know you'll do great, baby." she said. Rachel smiled shyly.

"Aw... Thanks, San." she said. Santana nodded. "Now seriously, tell me what's wrong." Santana sighed.

"Brittany seemed upset with me. I don't know... I'm going to call her when I get home tonight, but don't tell her I said anything, okay?"

"I won't, I promise."

* * *

><p>After dropping her girlfriend off at home, Santana drove home. She hadn't noticed that she'd been neglecting Brittany. She was just so excited about finally being with Rachel and their relationship was still so new that she couldn't help but get caught up in it. Sighing, she pulled into her driveway and entered her house.<p>

"Did you have fun?" her mom asked the minute she walked in. Santana grinned and nodded. "What's the matter? You're smile looked forced."

"Brittany's upset and I have to go call her to find out why." Santana explained, walking upstairs to her room and pulling out her phone.

**Calling **

**B**

_"Hello?"_

"Sup Blondie?" she asked. Brittany chuckled.

_"Rachel said you guys had fun."_

"Yea we did... We need to talk, Britts." Santana declared.

_"I know. I'm sorry about earlier."_

"Don't be. I'm sorry that we haven't had any Santittany time lately. I guess I'm still in shock or something."

_"I get it San. You've only been with Rachel for a month and you've wanted her for two years."_ Santana sighed.

"I'm coming over tomorrow and we're going out. Just the two of us. No Artie and no Rachel." she decided.

_"Really?"_ Santana couldn't help but smile.

"Of course. You're my best friend and I miss you." she said.

_"I'll see you at seven?"_

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"I'm not here for you, I'm here for Brittany." Santana said the moment her girlfriend opened the door. Rachel raised an eyebrow as Santana pushed past her into the house. She watched as the Latina stopped, slowly turned around, and pushed her against the door, kissing her before lifting Rachel's legs to wrap around her waist.<p>

"Hey." Rachel whispered, smiling.

"Hi." Santana said, kissing her again before hearing a throat clear. The brunettes turned their heads to see Brittany raising an eyebrow.

"Its not what it looks like, B, I swear." Santana said, immediately putting Rachel down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel demanded. Brittany chuckled.

"Can't wait to see you get out of this one." she said, leaning agaisnt the wall with her arms crossed.

"I promised Britt that she and I would hang out tonight. No talk about you or Artie, just the two of us. That's why I was like that when I came in, but you know I can't see you without kissing you hello." Santana said, mostly for the sake of buttering her up. Rachel chuckled.

"Nice save, Lopez." she said.

"Why are you dressed so nice?" Santana asked.

"Hanging out with Puck, mostly for the exact same reasons." Rachel explained. Santana nodded, knowing how important the girl's best friend was to her.

"You guys can have one more kiss before Puck gets here." Brittany said. Santana, knowing this meant they could go back to making out until Puck came to pick Rachel up, immediately kissed her girlfriend, though a lot slower than the previous one had been. They only pulled away when the doorbell rang.

"What's Lopez doing here?" Puck asked, a little hurt. Rachel smiled.

"She's hanging out with Brittany tonight." she said, kissing her girlfriend one last time before leaving with her best friend. Santana smiled at the blonde.

"I'm all yours for tonight. What do you want to do?"

* * *

><p>"Don't hate me, but I have to do one thing for Santana and then I promise you have my undivided attention." Rachel said. Puck laughed.<p>

"Its cool. What do you need?" he asked.

"I want to get her something for our one month anniversary." she said.

"Let me guess, jewelery?" he asked. She nodded.

"She's had her eye on a couple of things lately and I want to get one of them." she said, texting the Latina.

**To: My Baby**

**Gold or Silver? ~HerSuperstar**

* * *

><p>Santana pulled out her phone as it vibrated to see who texted her.<p>

**New Message**

**My Girl**

**Gold or Silver? ~HerSuperstar**

"Britt, don't hate me, but Rachel texted me." Santana said. Brittany nodded just as her phone vibrated.

**New Message**

**Rachel**

**I'm so so so sorry for cutting in on your Santana time, but I need her to answer one quick question about her present for our one month anniversary. Please? Also, can you not tell her what its about? Thanks! Love ya! ~HerSuperstar**

Brittany laughed.

**To: Rachel**

**Its all good. ~ItsBrittanyBitch**

"Go ahead." she said. Santana grinned and replied.

**Gold or Silver? What do you mean? ~TheOnlyOneForHer**

**Just answer the question. I'll explain later, I promise. ~HerSuperstar**

**Okay... Silver, I guess. ~TheOnlyOneForHer**

* * *

><p>"Okay. She said silver... That actually helps." Rachel said, smiling at a necklace.<p>

"You find one?" Puck asked.

"I found _the_ one." she whispered. Puck looked over.

"She'll love it." he said confidently. Rachel smiled and nodded, buying the necklace.

* * *

><p>"So you make me go through buying jewelry for your girlfriend<em> and<em> clothes shopping? Come on, Rach." Puck teased as Rachel looked through clothes.

"Shut up, Noah. You look sensitive. Girls like that in a guy." she said, laughing as she saw a few girls checking him out.

"I'm going to go talk to them." Rachel chuckled as she backed into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." she said, turning around.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked, smiling. Brittany waved at her sister.

"I came here with Puck... But he decided to go hit on girls that would actually go for it." Rachel said, laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to pick something up and then Britt wanted some clothes, so..." Santana said as Brittany held up a jacket. "No. You'll look like a whore, and _not_ in a good way." she said.

"How can you look like a whore in a good way?" Rachel questioned.

"Do you like the dresses I wear on our dates?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "That's in a good way. But one tiny slip up and you just look like you belong on a street corner." Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. "What's in the James Avery bag?" Rachel blushed.

"Oh its nothing." she said. Santana raised an eyebrow. "Its your anniversary present." Rachel whispered.

"Santana got yours too!" Brittany said.

"Well... Our anniversary is tomorrow... What if we exchanged gifts now so that we can be doing other stuff tomorrow?" Santana sugessted with a smirk and a seductive gleam in her eyes.

"Meaning make out and have sex?" Rachel guessed. Santana nodded. "Okay..." She handed Santana the bag and the Latina opened it to reveal a necklace with a microphone and a pom-pom charm on it.

"Rachel... Its beautiful." she whispered, kissing the diva.

"You're welcome." Rachel said, opening her own bag to see a gold star with an R on one side and an S on the other.

"Its for your wall." Santana explained shyly. Rachel grinned and kissed the Latina.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome."

"What's going on?" Puck asked.

"They're exchanging anniversary gifts." Brittany said. Puck nodded.

"Why don't we make this a hangout for all four of us." he suggested.

"Are you sure?" the brunettes asked at the same time. The blonde and the boy nodded, smiling.

"Yea... We just wanted to hang out with you guys. You didn't have to be apart if you didn't want to. Rach, you're my sister. You know I love hanging out with you." Brittany said.

"Lopez, you're my best bro. I don't care if you hang with me and Rachel." Puck offered. The girls smiled and the four headed over to Brittany and Rachel's house to watch a movie.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for my necklace Rach." Santana said as they watched a movie.<p>

"Of course. Thank you for the star. I love it, I really do." Rachel said, kissing the Latina softly.

"I love you." Santana whispered.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sequel to Chapters 96 and 98 of _Together Forever_ so if you haven't read those, you may want to read them just in case.**

* * *

><p>"What's up, sexy?" Santana said as she walked into the gym. Rachel looked up from where she was concentrating in the middle of the court to see her girlfriend walking toward her.<p>

"Hey." she said, smiling. Santana grinned and pulled her into a hug as soon as she was close enough.

"What's up my little sweaty superstar?" Rachel chuckled, but pulled away. "Rach?"

"Come on, S. You know I have the state championship coming up." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"So that means you can't talk to me?"

"Baby, I have to practice." Rachel said. Santana sighed. "Look, let me get another hour or so in and then we can hang out."

"Sure... I guess... I'm gonna go." Santana said softly, though she didn't think Rachel heard her.

* * *

><p>"Hey S." Brittany said as she opened the front door.<p>

"I need some Santittany time." Santana said pathetically. Brittany opened up her arms and motioned for Santana to hug her.

"Tell Brittany what's wrong." the blonde teased.

"Its Rachel. She's completely shutting me out." Santana said. Brittany chuckled.

"She always gets like this before the state championship. You just never noticed it because you two were never that close before." Brittany said.

"Shouldn't I be exempt from that?" Santana whined. Brittany laughed.

"If anyone should get out of it, it should be me and my dads. Hello, we're her family. But seriously, all will be back to normal after the championship."

"Britt, that's like a month away!"

"I know its seems that way, but its only two weeks... Isn't Rachel worth it?" Brittany asked. Santana sighed.

"Yea, she is, but what about me? I don't exactly like my girlfriend ignoring me." she said. Rachel walked downstairs.

"Britts, did I hear San's voice?" she asked.

"No!" Santana called out. Rachel laughed and came into view. "Go away. And put on a shirt." Santana said, noticing that her girlfriend was only wearing a sports bra and a pair of basketball shorts.

"I don't think you really want me to do either of those things, San." Rachel teased, putting her freshly dryed hair into a ponytail. Santana shrugged and Rachel noticed something was off. "San, baby, what's wrong?"

"Its nothing. Can you leave us alone? We're trying to have best friend time." Santana snapped. Rachel flinched.

"Sorry... I'll just be in my room." she said.

* * *

><p>"Go talk to her." Brittany said. Santana looked over.<p>

"Why?"

"Because we both know you want to and you're not going to be able to enjoy yourself over here unless you fix things with her." Brittany said. Santana sighed softly.

"Fine." she gave in, getting up and walking down the hall. "Rachel?" The tiny brunette looked up from her magazine.

"San? What's wrong? What happened to best friend time?" Rachel asked, sitting up.

"Its still happening. I just... I needed to talk to you."

"What about?" Rachel asked, motioning for Santana to sit next to her and smiling when she did.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was just pissed." Santana said, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"But why?"

"Cause... You were shutting me out earlier today and it made me mad." Santana said softly.

"What are you... Wait. You mean in the gym?" Santana nodded. "Baby, that's... that had nothing to do with you, I promise. The state chamionship is coming up."

"I know, but it hurt that you were shutting me out. I'm the one who's supposed to be there for you and support you and I'm the one you're shutting out."

"I'm not shutting you out. I'm just trying to concentrate so I can win the championship."

"And I get that babe. I really do. But is it the end of the world if you don't win a third consecutive championship? I mean you already have two." Santana said. Rachel pulled away immediately.

"I cannot believe you just asked me that." she hissed. Santana shrugged. "You're not serious. Seriously, you would not be saying that if we were talking about the Cheerios, would you?"

"That's because Sue Sylvester is a fucking crazy ass bitch. I could care less about another championship as long as I have you." Santana yelled, standing up.

"Oh come on. You'd kill for another national championship and we both know that its true so don't even pretend that its not." Rachel shot back.

"Shut up, Berry!" Santana yelled. Brittany busted into the room.

"What is going on?" she yelled.

"Santana was just leaving." Rachel said. Santana looked down. "Can you give us a minute B?"

"Sure." Rachel smiled at her sister and looked at her girlfriend once the door was closed before walking over to the girl and kissing her softly. "I do love you, Santana. Just... I want to be the first person at McKinley to lead the team to state championships all four years of high school. I was the youngest person to ever make the varsity team, let alone _start_ on the varsity team and I... I _need_ this Santana. I need it as much as I need you. But... I think we should just lay low for a couple of days and calm down. We're both angry and I don't want either of us to say anything we'll regret or that we don't mean." she said, kissing the cheerleader on the cheek. "But I do love you."

"I love you too." Santana whispered, walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Its been two weeks. How many days are in a couple?" Santana asked, slapping the wall next to her locker.<p>

"Don't bother her about it today. Its the day of the championship and she needs to focus." Brittany said. Santana sighed.

"Yea I know. I'm not going to do anything until tomorrow." Rachel walked up at that moment.

"Hey B... S..." she said, smiling awkwardly. Santana looked away. "See you guys later."

"I love you, babe." Santana said before she could walk away. Rachel looked back up and smiled.

"I... You too." she said softly before rushing off. Santana sighed.

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you? I know this is bad timing." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly and nodded and allowed Santana to pull her off to the side.<p>

"What's up?"

"Uh... I just need to know where we stand. I can't take this and I can't wait until the game ends, Rach."

"I don't know where we stand, Santana."

"Well obviously because you couldn't even say I love you. All I got was a you too. How do you think that makes me feel, Rach?" Santana asked softly.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am. But Santana, this really isn't the time. Sweetie, you know that this is a big moment for me and I cannot believe that you would bring this up right now."

"Seriously, Rachel? Our relationship isn't more important than this game?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, Rachel." Santana hissed.

"Can this please wait until later?" Rachel asked.

"No. We either talk about this now or we're over." Rachel sighed.

"Then we're over." she said, going back to her team.

"Wait. What?" Santana whispered.

* * *

><p>Santana stood next to Brittany and Quinn. "I can't believe that I have to cheer for her."<p>

"San, you shouldn't have said anything to her before the game and you know it." Quinn said. Santana rolled her eyes. "Look at her. She's totally off of her game."

"She's scored half of the points." Santana pointed out. McKinley had fifty-four points and their opponents had twenty-nine points.

"Normally she'd have scored more than that." Quinn said.

"Well normally she hasn't been holding out on me for two weeks." Santana half-heartedly joked. Quinn and Brittany chuckled. Rachel looked over at Santana for the tenth time that night. She saw her girlfr... her ex-girlfriend laughing with her sister and Quinn. She didn't know what to think of it.

"Berry, watch it!" Rachel looked up in time to see her opponent barrling toward and suddenly she was lying on the floor gasping for air. Santana bit her lip and watched the girl slowly get up from the ground.

"Get up, Rachel." she whispered. Brittany held her breath. "Get up."

"Berry, you okay?" the coach asked. Rachel nodded and stood up.

"I'm good."

"Okay. Can you make it the thirty seconds until halftime?"

"Yea, sure. Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Buzzzzzz<em>

_"And at half time the score is McKinley 66, Lincoln 33."_ The teams ran to their respective locker rooms. The championships were being held at the Ohio State campus, where they were held every year, so they had pretty nice locker rooms.

"Rachel." Santana said as they ran past the Cheerios.

"Hey." Rachel said, smiling shyly.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Yea, I'm good. Thanks." she said, going to the locker room. As the coach was talking, she couldn't really focus on anything other than that beautiful cheerleader. "I'm sorry." she said, standing up. The coach seemed to understand what she meant and nodded.

"If it gets your focus back, then go Berry." she said. Rachel grinned and ran out of the locker room and back into the arena. She searched for the Latina and ran over when she saw her sitting in a chair next to Brittany and Quinn. She ran up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind, kissing her when she looked up.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I love you and I shouldn't have shut you out when I started focusing for tonight. In reality, without you, my mind wasn't on the game. I need you, San. So much. Please say you need me too." Rachel begged. Santana smiled.

"Come here, you." she whispered, pulling the tiny diva athlete down into another kiss. Rachel giggled. "Hey now. Star athletes don't giggle."

"Somewhere down in this body is that weird Broadway obsessed girl that the game helped save from being a _total_ loser." Rachel said with a sly grin.

"Well it didn't do a very good job." Santana teased.

"Oh really."

"Anyone can win two championships. Now, three... well that takes some skill." Santana said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I can't be dating a loser, so you better get out there and win, superstar." Santana said. Rachel grinned and kissed the Latina passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Santana jumped up and down the moment the final buzzer sounded and next thing she knew her tiny brunette was in her arms. "I'm so fucking proud of you, Superstar." she whispered, kissing the girl.<p>

"I love you so much. I'll never shut you out again, I promise."

"I love you too. I won't ever shut you out either."

"Promise?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled and nodded, nuzzling her face into Rachel's sweaty neck.

"Promise, baby girl." she whispered, holding her girl close.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey babe." Santana said, sneaking up behind Rachel. Rachel smiled as she felt her girlfriend's arms around her waist. "How are you today?" the cheerleader asked.

"I'm fine, baby. What's up?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"Nothing really. I just missed you, that's all." she said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. Rachel giggled. "You're beautiful, ya know?" Santana whispered. Rachel blushed.

"Santana..." she whispered. Santana giggled. "What's gotten into you?" the diva asked.

"Well, silly girl, seeing as basketball season is over we should have more alone time, but ever since you won a third state championship everyone wants to talk to you. I can't get a minute alone with my girl." the Latina pouted. Rachel smiled.

"Aw... Is Little Sanny jealous?" she teased.

"No!" Santana denied.

"Yes, you are!" Rachel said, giggling as she tickled her girlfriend.

"Rachel, stop!" Santana said, giggling. Puck and Mike walked by.

"Damn Lopez. You're such a badass." Puck said, laughing.

"Shut the fuck up, douche bag!" she yelled. Rachel bit her lip and stopped tickling Santana.

"Sorry..." she said. Santana smiled at her girlfriend.

"Puckerman's an asshole. Don't worry about it, baby." she said, kissing her girlfriend. Rachel smiled. "So now that the Glee Club has your undivided attention, are you ready to lead us to Nationals?" Santana asked.

"Hell yea!" Rachel said. Santana grinned. "Will you sing a duet with me?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of duet?" she asked. Rachel smiled brightly.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schuester? Santana and I have a duet we'd like to perform." Rachel said a few days later in Glee Club.<p>

"Sure, go ahead." the teacher said.

"Whipped!" Puck said. Santana growled.

"Shut up, Puckerman." she said. Rachel chuckled. "You wish you could perform with my hot girlfriend." the Latina sneered. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Anyway... Now that basketball and football are over we should all be completely devoted to getting this club to Nationals." Rachel said.

"What about the Cheerios?" Brittany pointed out to her sister. Rachel bit her lip.

"I forgot that the Cheerios aren't over..." she whispered.

"We get what you mean, Rach." Santana said comfortingly. Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend.

"Thank you baby." she said.

"Anytime superstar." Santana said, kissing her girlfriend.

"Girls! Can you get on with your song?" Mr. Schuester said.

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, we just wanted to get everybody in Nationals mode by singing a popular song. Hit it." Rachel said.

_[Rachel]_  
><em>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<em>  
><em>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<em>  
><em>To fly<em>  
><em>To fly<em>

_[Santana:]_  
><em>I wish today it will rain all day<em>  
><em>Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away<em>  
><em>Trying to forgive you for abandoning me<em>  
><em>Praying but I think I'm still an angel away<em>  
><em>Angel away, yeah strange in a way<em>  
><em>Maybe that is why I chase strangers away<em>  
><em>They got their guns out aiming at me<em>  
><em>But I become Neo when they're aiming at me<em>  
><em>Me, me, me against them<em>  
><em>Me against enemies, me against friends<em>  
><em>Somehow they both seem to become one<em>  
><em>A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood<em>  
><em>They start coming and I start rising<em>  
><em>Must be surprising, I'm just summising<em>  
><em>I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher<em>  
><em>More fire<em>

_[Rachel and Santana]_  
><em>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<em>  
><em>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<em>  
><em>To fly<em>  
><em>To fly<em>

_[Santana:]_  
><em>Everybody wanna try to box me in<em>  
><em>Suffocating every time it locks me in<em>  
><em>Paint their own pictures then they crop me in<em>  
><em>But I will remain where the top begins<em>  
><em>Cause I am not a word, I am not a line<em>  
><em>I am not a girl that can ever be defined<em>  
><em>I am not fly, I am levitation<em>  
><em>I represent an entire generation<em>  
><em>I hear the criticism loud and clear<em>  
><em>That is how I know that the time is near<em>  
><em>So we become alive in a time of fear<em>  
><em>And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare<em>  
><em>Cry my eyes out for days upon days<em>  
><em>Such a heavy burden placed upon me<em>  
><em>But when you go hard your nay's become yay's<em>  
><em>Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's<em>

_[Rachel and Santana]_  
><em>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<em>  
><em>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<em>  
><em>To fly<em>  
><em>To fly<em>

_Get ready for it_  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>I came to win<em>  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>I came to win<em>

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_  
><em>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<em>  
><em>To fly<em>  
><em>To fly<em>

"That was amazing!" Mercedes said as they finished. Rachel grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Rachel looked over as they entered her bedroom. "You know just because I may get a little jealous sometimes doesn't mean I'm not proud of everything you do, right?" Santana whispered. Rachel smiled and nodded.<p>

"Of course. And I can't wait to be front and center when you win Nationals with the Cheerios." she said, kissing her girlfriend.

"I love you so much, Rachel." Santana said, hugging the smaller girl close to her.

"I love you too, Santana." Rachel whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys guess what I found!" Brittany said excitedly as she ran up to Santana and Rachel, who were talking intimately at Santana's locker.

"What?" Santana asked, slightly annoyed at her sickeningly cute lovefest with her girlfriend being interrupted. Brittany held up a package.

"Berry flavored Pez candy!" Rachel exchanged a look with Santana.

"I don't get it." she whispered. Santana shrugged. "Shes your best friend!"

"She's your sister." Santana whispered back. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay... Thanks Brittany." she said, taking the candy.

"Why though?" Santana asked curiously. Brittany pointed at her.

"Pez." She pointed at Rachel. "Berry."

"Okay..."

"Pezberry." Brittany said. Rachel chuckled, understanding.

"I get it. Berry Pez candy. Pezberry." Brittany nodded.

"B, that's sweet and all, but did you have to tell us that right now?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded.

"Go back to your conversation." she said, skipping off.

"You gotta love her." Santana mumbles, smiling at her girlfriend.

"It's kinda sweet." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"What do we do with this?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Brittany and the rest of the Glee Club walked into the choir room to find the captain of the Cheerios and the captain of the basketball team giggling as they fed each other Pez candies.<p>

"That's disgusting." Quinn muttered. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Stop being jealous, Q." she said. Quinn smirked.

"They're cute." Mercedes said. Rachel smiled and leaned into her girlfriend.

"I love this girl." she whispered.

"I love you too." Santana said, giving her another candy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Superstar!" Santana called out. Rachel stopped walking, allowing her girlfriend to catch up to her. "Superstar, guess what?"

"What?" Rachel asked, smiling at her girlfriend's excitement.

"I just got named the number one cheerleader in the country." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"The top cheerleading magazine, they come to Nationals every year and they pick a cheerleader that they think is the best." Santana explained. Rachel grinned and hugged her girlfriend.

"I am so proud of you! What exactly does this mean?" she asked.

"They're gonna come to Lima and I get to do a photoshoot and interview. I'm gonna be on the cover of every issue until next year's Nationals and in the next issue there's gonna be an article about me and my interview will be in there too." Santana said, grinning.

"Santana, that's amazing!" Rachel said. Santana nodded. "When are they coming?"

"Today. I can't hang out after school."

"It's okay. I completely understand."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, my magazine is here!" Santana exclaimed as she walked into her girlfriend's room. "B, get in here!" Brittany ran down the hall.<p>

"Let's read it!" she said, bouncing on her sister's bed. Santana nodded and opened the magazine.

"San, you look so professional." Rachel whispered, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. Santana smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do." Rachel said, smiling. Santana grinned.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Will you weirdos shut up? I'm trying to read." Brittany said, playfully glaring.

"I know how much concentration that takes for you, Britt." Rachel teased. Brittany rolled her eyes and Rachel hugged her sister.

"This is really great, San." Brittany commented. Santana smiled.

"Thanks B." Rachel leaned into her girlfriend's side. "I really do love you." she whispered. Rachel smiled.

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short, just trying to get back into this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

"San, there's some girl at Rachel's locker." Brittany said, walking up to her best friend. Scoffing, Santana shrugged.

"Rachel and I broke up, Britt. She can talk to whoever she wants." Brittany frowned. "Does she look like she could hurt Rachel?"

"I don't know." Santana sighed. They'd been together for a year, but when they realized that they wanted different things for their futures they broke up.

"B, she's your sister. She's my ex. Do the math." she whispered, walking away. It was simply a coincidence that she had to walk by Rachel's locker to get to her next class. Inspecting the situation, she narrowed her eyes when she saw the basketball star take a plastic bag before the other girl walked away. "The hell was that?" Santana hissed as Rachel walked past her.

"I don't have to answer to you anymore." Rachel said, shrugging. Santana sighed.

"I still care about you, Rach. You were my friend before you were my girlfriend and you're my friend after you were my girlfriend." Rachel sighed.

"Okay fine. Carmel is coming up and ever since the breakup I've been off my game." Santana's brow furrowed.

"I'm not following." Rachel pulled her into the bathroom.

"I got some performance enhancers from that girl." Santana's jaw dropped. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Rach, you want to play in college right?" The brunette nodded. "You better hope the scouts don't find out." Santana said, pushing past the girl.

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry is tearing up the court tonight and is two points away from breaking the all time scoring record set in 1990!" Santana smiled proudly. She couldn't deny that she still loved Rachel. She regretted ending things with the smaller girl and was planning on telling her that after the game.<p>

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Berry!" Rachel looked over from her warmup and saw her ex girlfriend standing away from the Cheerios._

_"What's up?" Santana smiled._

_"Can we talk after the game?" Rachel bit her lip. "Please?"_

_"Yea, okay. Find me after the game." Santana grinned and nodded._

_"Good luck Superstar."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Berry goes up for the basket that could break the record-" Everyone gasped as Rachel fell to the floor. Santana's eyes went wide as the star didn't move.

"Oh god." she whispered before running with Brittany to where the brunette collapsed. "Rach, please wake up. God, please wake up!" Santana pleaded as she fell into Brittany's arms sobbing.

* * *

><p>"Britt, she has to be okay. I need her to be okay." Santana said. She was at Brittany and Rachel's house, waiting for any news on Rachel's condition. "I need her, B."<p>

"I'm fine." The cheerleaders looked up at the horse voice and saw Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Rach!" Brittany squealed, running over to her sister and hugging her. Biting her lip, Santana waited for Rachel to pull away and walk over to her.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you." Rachel whispered as Santana pulled her into her lap.

"I never want to be without you again, Rachel. Please take me back." Santana said, crying into Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm yours, San. Forever."

* * *

><p>"San, that girl is back at Rachel's locker again." Growling, Santana stormed off in the direction of her girlfriend's locker.<p>

"Here's how this is going to go down. You're going to walk away and I'm not going to kick your ass for almost killing my girlfriend. Clear?" Rachel laughed as she walked away.

"I was giving them back." Santana smiled sheepishly. "But thank you for caring."

"Loving, but same thing." Santana whispered, kissing the brunette.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rachel Berry?" Rachel looked up from her salad and saw what she assumed was a group of senior girls standing in front of her.

"What's up?" she asked, smiling at the girls.

"Can we get a picture with you?" Rachel bit her lip and looked around. "If it's not too much trouble."

"No, of course it's not. Um… let's find someone to take it." Rachel said, looking around again.

"I'll do it." The athlete looked up to see her fiancée walking up with what looked like a sandwich and chips. After setting the food down on the table, the cheerleader pulled her girl into a kiss and subtly displayed her engagement ring before turning to the girls. "Which one of you girls wants a picture with my gorgeous fiancée?"

"She is that." the blonde of the group said, smiling at Rachel. Santana glared before looking at her fiancée.

"Let's take the picture." Rachel said, smiling as Santana snapped the picture before pulling away.

"Thanks." the blonde whispered, slipping a piece of paper into her hands before walking away. Scoffing, Santana sat down.

"Baby?" Rachel whispered, sitting down next to her fiancée of one week.

"What?"

"Santana, baby, it's nothing." Rachel promised. Santana scoffed again.

"She's a college senior and not the same girl you've been with since high school."

"You mean the girl I'm engaged to? The one I proposed to just last week?" Rachel said, tickling the cheerleader until she giggled. "Baby, I love you so much. That proposal was purely out of my love for you."

_FLASHBACK_

_"At halftime, Louisville is leading by thirty!" Santana cheered with the rest of the cheerleaders, winking at her girlfriend before the brunette ran off the court. Turning away, the Latina moved to grab some water when the stadium lights dimmed and she heard her girl's voice over the speaker._

_"San, come here." Slowly, she walked over to her girlfriend. "Baby, I have loved you since the day I met you and I will love you until the day I day." Santana gasped as Rachel kneeled down. "Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes." Rachel smiled. "Yes!" Santana screamed, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss._

_END FLASHBACK_

"You really love me, huh?" Santana whispered, admiring her ring.

"Yea I do." Rachel promised, kissing the cheerleader softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: These are not chronological. The first three, which were originally in Together Forever, are and the fourth one happens a few weeks after the third one, but from the fourth on they are not necessarily in chronological order though everything from chapter four on takes place after chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>"We're back with the second half of the championship game. So far, senior Rachel Berry has had the game of her life and it seems she intends to keep it that way." Artie said. He and Puck were hosting their podcast that they did for each basketball game. Artie was in charge of hosting one for each sport and during football and boys basketball, Rachel would join him while Puck was in the game.<p>

"Yeah, she and Carmel's captain Adrian Michaels have been going back and forth all night. I think that's what's driving Rachel even more tonight." Puck added.

* * *

><p>On the court, Rachel was having an exchange with said girl.<p>

"Better be careful, Berry. Wouldn't want to get injured and lose that scholarship." Rachel rolled her eyes as she dribbled the ball.

"You're not going to get to me, Michaels." she said.

"Yeah? Maybe after the game, I'll take that pretty cheerleader of yours home with me." Adrian said right as Rachel made her move. The comment caused Rachel's pass to go out of bounds instead of to her teammate, who had to jump in the middle of the girls before Rachel could lunge at Adrian.

"Don't fucking talk about her." Rachel growled as she was pulled away. Adrian laughed.

"Guess I found your weakness."

* * *

><p>"Looks like Adrian finally said something to set Rachel off." Artie commented.<p>

"Knowing Rach, it was probably something about Santana." Puck admitted as he watched his best friend walk away.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Quinn asked. Santana shrugged.<p>

"She's been trying to get to Rachel all night. She can only take so much." Brittany nodded.

"She probably said something about San. That would be the only thing that would get to Rach in a game, especially one this big." Santana raised an eyebrow, watching her girlfriend carefully. Rachel looked over at her and gave a strained smile.

"You okay?" Santana mouthed. Rachel nodded and turned her attention back to the game. The next couple of minutes went by without any excitement until Rachel went up for a layup only to be knocked down by Adrian. There was a collective gasp as the brunette went down.

* * *

><p>"That sounds bad." Artie whispered when he heard Rachel land. Puck wanted to say that she'd get up, but he was pretty scared.<p>

"She'll be okay, right?"

* * *

><p>Santana felt anger rush through her when her girlfriend landed with a loud thud. Immediately, she and Brittany pushed their way through the other Cheerios to get to the smaller girl and when Santana saw Adrian smirking as she stood over Rachel, she snapped. "Get the hell away from her." she growled, pushing the other girl away.<p>

"Rach, are you okay?" Brittany whispered. Santana turned and started to kneel down only to feel herself pushed from behind.

* * *

><p>As she started to get up, Rachel could hear the sound of her girlfriend yelling and looked up to see the Cheerios in between Santana and Adrian. With Brittany and Quinn's help, she stood up and immediately grabbed her girlfriend's waist from behind, pulling her away. "San, calm down." The cheerleader relaxed when she felt her girlfriend's arms and turned around. "I'm fine." Santana sighed and nodded, sending one last glare toward Adrian.<p>

"I'm not going to ruin tonight for you. Go do your thing, Rach." Rachel smiled as Santana kissed her forehead before moving back to her spot.

"Damn, Berry has her whipped!" Adrian yelled. Santana started to turn around only to be stopped by Rachel, Brittany, and Quinn.

* * *

><p>"It seems Rachel is okay. Luckily, they managed to keep Santana from reaching Adrian."<p>

"Yeah, she definitely would not have finished the game if Santana had gotten to her." Puck said, chuckling.

* * *

><p>The rest of the game went by without any drama. When the final buzzer sounded, Santana cheered as Rachel ran over to her and tackled her into a hug. "Congratulations, superstar!" she said, kissing the sweaty brunette. Rachel grinned before she was pulled away by her team.<p>

* * *

><p>"McKinley wins! Rachel Berry has become the first person in McKinley history to lead the team to a championship all four years of high school!" Artie yelled as Puck cheered in the background.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what does a cheerleader have to do to get the star basketball player to go home with her after a win like this?" Rachel grinned as she felt her girlfriend hug her from behind after she stepped off of the bus.<p>

"Look exactly like you and agree to be my date to the party Brittany is throwing at our house that our dads are pretending isn't happening."

"Oh yeah? I can do that." Santana whispered, kissing her girlfriend softly. Rachel leaned into the cheerleader. "I'm so proud of you, babe."

"Thank you, San. And thanks for trying to defend me." Santana smiled.

"What did she say that set you off during the second half?" Rachel rolled her eyes as they began walking to her car.

"She said she was going to take you home with her after the game." Santana scoffed.

"She's not my type." Rachel smirked.

"Too blonde?" she guessed.

"Too ugly." Rachel laughed loudly. "Come on, I've got everything I need at your house, let's head over there and get ready."

"Okay. I showered in the locker room before we left, so I just need to straighten my hair and do my makeup." Rachel said.

"Okay, then you do that while I'm showering." Rachel nodded.

* * *

><p>"Babe, are you almost ready?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded, putting in her earrings before standing up. "You look good."<p>

"So do you. Come on, let's go downstairs." Grabbing her girlfriend's hand, she walked out of her bedroom. "You have to stay close to me, okay?" Santana looked over at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "You look too damn sexy. I'd be an idiot to let you out of my sight." Santana let out a laugh, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss.

"Good thing I don't want to leave your side, babe." she whispered. Rachel grinned as they made their way into the living room where a smiling Puck was waiting for her.

"What up MVP?" Rachel laughed and hugged her best friend as Santana disappeared before returning with two beers. "The cool kids are outside."

"That explains why you're in here." Santana teased as she handed one of the bottles to her girlfriend. Rachel chuckled as the three went outside. They headed for one of the benches that was surrounding a small bonfire, immediately claiming it for themselves while their friends talked. "Superstar." Rachel looked over and smiled at her girlfriend. "Can you believe we've been together for over a year?"

"It doesn't feel like it's been that long. It's gone by so fast." Rachel commented as she sat on her girlfriends lap. One of her arms was wrapped around Santana's shoulders while the one that was holding her beer was at her side. Santana had one of her arms wrapped protectively around Rachel's waist, the other holding her drink.

"I think that's a good thing. In my experience, the relationships that had the most fighting seemed to drag on. Six weeks felt like six months." Rachel nodded as she took a sip. "But with you... Even though we were broken up for a few weeks a while back, it's been so easy. I like it."

"You're sweet." Rachel whispered, kissing her girlfriend. Santana immediately switched her beer to her other hand, lifting her now free hand to cup Rachel's cheek.

"What the hell?" Hearing Puck's voice, the pair pulled apart to see Adrian walking into the backyard.

"What the hell is she doing at my house?" Rachel demanded. Santana shrugged as Rachel stood up.

"Nice house, Berry." Adrian commented as Santana watched carefully.

"How do you even know where I live?" Rachel asked. Adrian chuckled.

"We heard about the party after the game, thought we'd check it out." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Besides, I told you that I was going to take your girlfriend home with me. Remember?"

"I told you not to talk about her. And anyway, Santana would never sleep with you. She has standards and you don't meet them. Not to mention, she has no desire to get whatever communicable disease you more than likely have." Santana snorted, trying to cover up her laughter. "If I see you so much as look like you're going to talk to my girlfriend... It won't end well for you."

"You'd give up your scholarship for her? You know they won't like it if you get arrested for assault or hurt from a fight." Rachel shrugged.

"I'd give up everything for her. She's my world." Santana smiled softly. "Get the hell out of my house." Santana and Puck stood up and followed Adrian to make sure she left the house before returning to the backyard. "Baby, let's dance."

"Your feet aren't too tired?" Rachel shook her head with a grin as she pulled her girlfriend into her house.

* * *

><p>"God, what time is it?" Santana mumbled as she collapsed onto Rachel's bed.<p>

"Five maybe? I'm exhausted." Rachel said as she crawled in to the space next to Santana.

"You did really good today, babe." Santana said through a yawn. Rachel smiled. "Just think, next year every night will be like this. Not the partying part, but us in the same bed."

"Yeah, it will be." Rachel said. Santana gave a tired smile before wrapping Rachel's arms around her own body. "Love you, gorgeous."

"Love you too, superstar. I'm really proud of you." Rachel smiled.

"And I'm always proud of you, love." she whispered before falling asleep.


End file.
